board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8 Universities
A list of the universities that various members of Board 8 attend or have attended. Feel free to update this page to add yourself, or to add your major and graduating year! Universities Amherst College * Cavalier Lowen Baldwin Wallace College * Epyo the Great - Class of 2012 - Computer Science/Math Brown University * AmazingKirby - Class of 2013 * Cybat - Class of 2007 Binghamton University * Yankees - Class of 2010 - Computer Science California Polytechnic State University * SirBinro - Computer Science California State University, Channel Islands * SuperAngelo128 - Computer Science California State University, Long Beach * RevolverSaro - Class of 2011 - Japanese California State University, Northridge * Anagram Carnegie Mellon University * Janus5000 - Class of 2012 - Mathematical Sciences/Physics Case Western Reserve University * Calvinball Central Connecticut State University * Inviso Champlain College * Obscure Mammoth * supdawg Christopher Newport University * SpeedYoshi - Class of 2011 - Computer Science Clatsop Community College * ViviffTheGreat - Class of 2009 - Liberal Arts Clarkson University * neonreaper Clemson University * BrettEagles - Class of 2011 - Industrial Engineering * HeroDelTiempo17 Cleveland State * Uglyface2 - Class of 2009 (BA) Colorado University * azazel22 Dalhousie University * Not Dave - Class of 2010 - Commerce and Accounting * wg64Z Dartmouth College * RX7InfinitiIII - Class of 2011 - Computer Science * SephirothG - Class of 2010 - English Delaware County Community College * Warning_Crazy - Class of 2014 - Political Science DePaul University * MoogleKupo141 Drake University * Iamdead7 - Class of 2014 - History/International Relations Drew University *TsunamiXXVIII - Class of 2010 - Mathematics Eastern Kentucky University * turbopuns Emporia State University * MrSmartGuy - Class of 2011 - Mathmatics Florida State University * Chuckles * therealmnm Fordham University * SunbakedOrphan - Class of 2011 - Physics/Italian Fullerton College * XNevermoreX - Class of 2012 - Psychology George Mason University * MrsFrisby - Class of 2012 - Physics Georgia Perimeter * Masato_Tanaka - Transferred - Communications Georgia Tech * Heroic Vivi Grand Valley State University * Kuge Hunter College * DarkArkZero Jamestown Community College * ExThaNemesis Johns Hopkins University * WiggumFan267 - Class of 2009/2010, Applied Mathematics & Statistics (BS/MSE) Kennesaw State University * Masato_Tanaka - Communication Kent State University * SlightlyEroticPigeon King's College London * Redtooth - Class of 2010 - History MA Kirkwood Community College * yoshifan823 - Culinary Arts Los Angeles Film School * Colonel Alloy Lamar University * TheKoolAidShoto Lewis-Clark State College * weggles Marquette University * yazzy14 - Class of 2004 - Computer Engineering Michigan Tech * TheRock1525 Middle Tennessee State * Chrono1219 - Electronic Media Production Middlebury College * AlecTrevelyan006 - Class of 2010 - Biochemistry Mildred Elley * WVI Millikin University * yoshifan823 - Transferred - Theater Montclair State University * edwardsdv - Masters in History Mt. San Jacinto College * KingBartz Northern Alberta Institute of Technology * rammtay - Class of 2008 - Computer Systems Technology NCC * metroid13 North Carolina State University * MonkClive0 * stingers135 - Computer Science Northern Illinois University * sonten1 - Physical Therapy New York University * Dauntless Hunter - Class of 2004 * gitanil - Class of 2012 - Computer Science * red sox 777 - Class of 2011 * Yesmar - Class of 2010 - Cinema Studies (B.A.)/ M.A. in Cinema Studies Ohio University * Peace___Frog - Class of 2014 - Actuarial Science THE Ohio State University * Lucid Faia - Class of 2010 - Communication Technology * WarThaNemesis2 - Computer Science Oklahoma State * NClark128 - Computer Science Oregon State University * Menji Penn State University * Bokonon_Lives * Chumpmoney * MegaSoiledSnake * Shadowwolf1015 Portland State University * ViviffTheGreat - Class of 2012 Purdue University * UltimaterializerX - Veterinary Technology and Animal Science Queen's University * TheOcelot Rio Hondo College * Zachnorn - Computer Information Technology - Class of 2010 Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute * The Mana Sword - Class of 2010 - Information Technology * Xuxon Rochester Institute of Technology * ShadosNeko - Class of 2015 - Computer Science Ryerson University * The Yoshimaster007 - Class of 2013 - Chemical Engineering Salem State College * Cokes - Class of 2011 - Psychology San Diego State * TheGeonaut - Class of 2011 - Geography/Urban and Regional Analysis Seton Hill University * Crossfiyah - Class of 2012 - Music Therapy/Psychology/Voice Siena College * The Mana Sword - Class of 2008 - Computer Science Siena Heights University * JaKyL25 - Class of 2004 - English Simon Fraser University * Black_Hydras - Class of 2011 - Biology * Gaddswell - Class of 2012 - Computing Science * thundersheep - Linguistics Skidmore College * UnprovenFalcons South Dakota State University * Princess Anri - Class of 2009 - Biology Southern Alberta Institute of Technology * DSRage - Class of 2011 - New Media Production & Design Southern Illinois University Edwardsville * Applekidjosh - December 2011 - History Secondary Education, Asian Studies minor, Chinese focus * GamerPanda - Class of 2011 - Elementary Education St. John's University * TimJab St. Norbert College * Ngamer - Class of 2006 - Computer Science/English St. Thomas Aquinas College * PukeInMyPot Trinity University * Leebo86 University of Alabama * Ctrl-Alt-Del University of Alberta * Phase - Class of 2009 - Computing Science University of Birmingham * Ayvuir - Class of 2009 - Physical Geography University of California, Irvine * Weaku University of Central Florida * therealmnm - Undergrad/Junior College University of Colorado, Colorado Springs * fortybelowsummer University of Connecticut, Storrs * NewHysteria *tyder21 - Class of 2015 - Actuarial Science University of Georgia * Aecioo University of Glasgow * Kotetsu534 - Class of 2013 - Law LLB University of Illinois Urbana-Champaign * Blind Azathoth * charlie811 * Drakeryn * Ness26 - Class of 2013 - Mathematics and Computer Science, Chemistry * OInsaneOne32 - Class of 2012 - Electrical Engineering University of Iowa * ZaziGuado University of Maine, Orono * fetusbucketeer - Resource Economics/Agribusiness Management and Policy University of Manitoba * mccheyne - Class of 2012 - Geography University of Massachusetts, Amherst * Cokes - Transferred - Civil Engineering University of Miami * Draco1214 - Class of 2013 - Journalism/English/History/Law University of Michigan * CrimsonOcean - Class of 2011 - Architecture University of New Orleans * Vengeful_KBM - Class of 2013 - Film/Music Double Major University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill * 7Deuce86 - Class of 2008 - Economics/Exercise and Sport Science University of North Texas * Regaro_Ukiera - Class of 2013 - Computer Science University of Ottawa * GDiffuser - Class of 2009 - Criminology University of Oxford * ViviffTheJerk University of Pennsylvania * Redsworth - Class of 2014 - Mathematics University of Pittsburgh * Revenus - Class of 2012 - Economics and Statistics University of Pittsburgh, Bradford * ExThaNemesis - Journalism University of Puget Sound * LleroLorraine University of Sheffield, UK *Yonex - Class of 2013 - Law University of Southern California *Zachnorn - Class of 2013 - Business Administration University of Tennessee * Minipooot - Class of 2009 - Microbiology * X_Dante_X - Class of 2011 - Civil Engineering University of Texas, Austin * Titiboo - Class of 2012 - Computer Science University of Washington * The Destroyer University of Waterloo * Megaman703 - Computer Science University of Western Ontario * poisson - Class of 2010 - Chemistry University of Wisconsin * bladesor88 - Political Science/Philosophy * Redtooth - Class of 2008 - History/French University of Wisconsin, Whitewater * guffguy89 - Class of 2010 - English University of Virgina * LordoftheMorons - Class of 2013 - Physics and Mathematics * foolmo - Class of 2013 - Computer Science * Perfectchaos180 - Class of 2013 - Computer Science and Electrical Engineering Vanderbilt University * CommodoreTN Wartburg College * boc120 - Class of 2010 - History, French minor Washington and Jefferson College * edwardsdv - Class of 2010 - History, Philosophy minor Wesleyan University * VicPez - Class of 2012 - English/Economics Western Carolina University * The Raven 2 - Class of 2008 - Computer Information Systems Westminster College * cf is best - Class of 2013 - Computer Information Systems Xavier University * KCF0107 - Class of 2012 - Majors: Human Resources, Management; Minor: Entrepreneurship York University * Hippo Category:Board 8